Until I Find You
by Reizna
Summary: War has raged on between Airyglyph and Aquaria for far too long. Nel and Albel are arranged to marry, but with conspiracy plots running through court, a curse is revealed, causing Nel to hesitate. After all, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?
1. Glances on the Battlefield

A/N: This is slightly Alternate Reality since Fayt and Cliff don't crash into Elicoor. I just felt like there needed to be more Albel x Nel fanfiction around. The theme should be pretty easy to spot if you know your Disney movies or even your fairytales. It might be a bit cliché, but it works for these two. So enjoy and please review. It'll help keep my muse focused on this story. I seriously want to finish this one. :D

Disclaimer: Tri-Ace and Square Enix own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. If they didn't, I'd have a bunch of Alnel and other couple silliness. And I do not own the words Nel recites. That belongs to Disney.

Once upon a time, in a land of Airyglyph, a son of a Duke lived with his parents. Happy was this child, although he was full of hubris. His father was a great knight and dragon tamer. The boy truly looked up to his father, but one day, it was all taken away.

The boy was destined to become a dragon tamer like his father, but during his Accession of Flame Ceremony, he did not pass the test. The dragon then unleashed his flames upon him, but the Duke died instead, leaving his son fatherless and the Duchess a widow.

The Duchess was the fairest in all the kingdom. Many suitors came to woo her. Every suitor who came was rejected, but none more so than the King of the Dead himself. The Duchess refused the King of the Dead's advances, even rejecting the Rose of Heaven, whose nectar would grant the drinker eternal life.

The King could see that the woman truly loved her deceased husband. Instead of unleashing his anger upon her, the King of the Dead placed a curse upon the Duke's Son and turned him into a Beast every new moon, marking him as one of his own. Ashamed of what her son became, she tried to appease the King of the Dead, but it was too late and the Duchess grew mad.

The Duke's son now bore a mark upon his back, which is only visible during the new moon, but it is no ordinary mark. The mark would fade on his 25th year. If he could learn to love another and earn love in return by the time the mark fades, the curse would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a monster for all time. As the years passed, the Duke's Son fell into a pit of hatred, loathing himself because his father died due to his weakness and for his own inability to protect his mother. It was not long until he lost hope.

For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

**Until I Find You  
**

I. Glances on the Battlefield

_When the world was young, my country used to be one with Airyglyph. That was so until the defeat of the Empire of Aquor at the hands of Greeton. Since then, Aquaria and Airyglyph have been engaged in the civil war. I do not know how long we have been fighting, but I know I do not want to see blood on the hands of my children, should I have any. I do not want the children who will succeed us to be bathed with hatred and hold a lust for blood._

_To this war, I've lost my father, Nevelle Zelpher – the former leader of the Secret Legion, a Crimson Blade in his own right. He was a loving father from what I choose to remember. Loving, but strict. Kind when he knew I was pushed too hard. From the age of fifteen, I've followed his footsteps and become a member of the elite Crimson Blades. I have yet to recover his weapons from the other side, but I intend to get them back. My father had always promised that his weapons, the Blades of Ryusen, would be mine._

_I've also lost my best friend, Clair Lasbard to this war. Being my comrade in the strategic field, she was the only daughter of legendary war hero, Adray and sole inheritor of dukedom of Arias. I have inherited her lands via the request of her father. Clair and I have always been close, but I cannot have control of her area. I feel that this area is not mine. From Clair's death, I swore that I would find a way to end this conflict between Aquaria and Airyglyph._

_Her Royal Majesty Aquaria XXVII is presently unwed and claims that she is too old to bear a child. Therefore, she named Clair to be her heir, but since Clair's death, the position as the heir of Aquaria falls to me. I am the second Crimson Blade to hold the title of the Queen's heir. As the heir to she who shines as bright as the sun, I have been sworn to end this war in whatever way I can._

_I have been sworn to do this, but I cannot bear to see one more friend of mine die. The question is how? I pray that Apris will show me the way to peace._

_Nel Zelpher,_

_Duchess of Peterny and Arias_

_Crimson Blade & Commander of the Secret Legion_

_Heir to the Kingdom of Aquaria_

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was completely and utterly absurd. She was needed out there on the battlefield. The Secret Legion needed its commander. The Shield Legion relied on the information the Secret Legion brought back from Airyglyph. She needed to be on her way to Kirlsa, but she was trapped, running a silly job.

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away."

Magistrate Lasselle set this up. There was no doubt about it.

"But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress."

Yes, Nel Zelpher was the queen's present heir, but she could hold her own in battle. She was not a princess, waiting to be pampered and married off. She was a Crimson Blade, one of the highest ranks in the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. She felt insulted when Lasselle insisted that she be treated as such.

"The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart; and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast --- and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world."

Usually, the Queen would not give in to Lasselle's suggestions, but this one seemed logical. After all, Nel had taken mission upon mission and therefore, had a lack of rest. Her abilities as a spy would be compromised.

"The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken."

That was how Nel was stuck reading fairy tales to a few children. Speaking of children, they were falling asleep on her watch. She sighed to herself and continued reading, cursing Lasselle in her head. It was his fault in the first place.

"If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"

The red head paused for a moment, scanning the perimeter. She could see a few of the palace guards chuckling. It wasn't often that they would witness such a sight. The great Nel Zelpher was reading to young children of Aquaria's most noble families. Not only that, she was in a dress for Apris's sake. It was a backless dress made of the finest silk. Two slits were cut into the sides of her dress, allowing the red runes to show. She could feel the eyes of the men tracing her form and watched the slow grins appear across their lips.

Damn that Lasselle!

Nel belonged in the war effort, not in the castle, reading to children. She exhaled and slammed the book shut, waking up the children and snapping the guards out of their lustful fantasies. Pulling the book to her chest, she quickly stood and watched the children pouted at her. "That'll be all for today. Run along now."

Gasping, the children beamed and ran off to the gardens. As soon as they were out of sight, Nel proceeded to glare at the palace guards. Instinct led her right hand to her thigh, where her daggers would usually be. She didn't have them with her, but all in the kingdom knew of her strength. Seeing her threat and knowing she was able to beat them with sheer force, the guards then backed off and looked away. Nel shook her head and seized this chance to leave.

She glided silently through the halls to reach her room. Runologists who were studying in Castle Aquaria stepped out of the way and bowed their heads. These people certainly did not help her mood. In fact, it worsened. By the time she got to her room, she slammed the door behind her, gazing out the window. She needed to blow off some steam. The sun wasn't even overhead yet and she was restless. That was it. She would leave and join the Shield Legion.

Sneaking out of the castle without being noticed was one of her skills.

As her hands reached the back of her dress and untied the knot, she allowed the dress to slip off her body and tossed it onto the bed. Her bright green eyes located her Crimson Blade uniform and reached out for it. It took a minute to get everything on, including her favorite scarf. She sat on the bed to put on her boots and armor, finally equipping her twin daggers to her sides.

She stood up and fixed her gloves. Nel started to mumble to herself. Her mind was completely made up. The Magistrate had no say in her next course of action. After all, she had her share of rest. "If I use the fastest lum in the stables, I can reach Arias within two hours at least. Maybe less, if I don't stop."

After grabbing a cloak to hide her face and vibrant hair, she set off for the stables. No one noticed her gallop off out of the Sacred City.

_Bah, I do not know why I am writing this letter. I suppose it was the old coot's idea. It will not take long. My skills are on the battlefield rather than within castle walls. I have no love for politics, but for battle. Airyglyph has been fighting the Aquarian scum for as long as I can remember. I live for the thrill of the fight. I am called Albel the Wicked for the way I treat my enemies on the battlefield. To Aquaria, I am a monster, but that is because they are weak._

_I see no point at fighting such weaklings. Duke Vox - that fool doesn't agree with me. Bah, why shouldn't the King should behead that maggot? I do not care if the maggot is uncle to my King. The maggot is poisoning my country, focusing on the war instead of domestic problems. _

_The war has taken my father from me. At fifteen, I lost my father during my Accession of the Flame ceremony. I was meant to join the war effort on an air dragon, but the dragon tried to kill me. My father burnt to death instead. My mother is too old to bare another child. Since the death of my father, illness is slowly driving her mad. She fails to recognize her own son._

_I am the last Nox left. _

_As Vox rides his air dragon, I am stationed on the front lines. I swear he wants me dead. His son died in battle instead of me. He blames me for that, but I do not care. I am the heir of Airyglyph XIII now, whether I like it or not. And should I ever sit on that throne (bah, Apris knows better than to do such a thing), the first thing I will do is behead that Vox, end this pointless war and find more worthy causes to fight for._

_Albel Nox_

_Duke of Granah Hills_

_Captain of the Black Brigade_

_Heir to the Kingdom of Airyglyph_

A head of black-blond hair lead his troops onto the battlefield. He raised his sword and thrust it forward, signaling the attack to begin. From behind him, the Black Brigade stormed off, some on foot and others on lums. The Storm Brigade would follow shortly. The Dragon Brigade charged at the Aquarian army from above. The routine was the same and it bored him.

A crimson gaze did not waver as he foresaw the carnage the Glyphian troops would bring down upon the Aquarian scum. He spit into the ground below. For years, the battles were the same and he found no one whose skills could entertain him.

A low growl left the back of Albel's throat. He had killed all the filthy maggots that seemed like a challenge, but in the end, they were weak and begging to be spared. To the other side, he was merciless. Thus, he was Albel the Wicked. Without much effort, he charged through the fields and swung his blade, cutting the few unfortunate Aquarian soldiers in his path. There was no remorse in his eyes, but his instinct told him to keep fighting so he could to leave the battle alive. He had no doubt that he would be bested by the Aquarian scum with his weapon, but it was their runology. It was a cheap way of winning in his eyes.

Swiftly dodging a fire bolt, he snarled. "Worm."

Then, it rained fire. Whether they were from the Runologists or from the air dragons, Albel simply didn't give a damn. All he knew was that he had to avoid it. His lum galloped on. His arm grew tired of his killing blows with his blade. He was more comfortable fighting on the ground, but Woltar insisted that he rode during this battle.

"That stupid old coot." Albel hissed, "That Vox is a maggot too."

If it wasn't for that warmonger, Albel wouldn't be here, slaying every Aquarian in sight. He was bored and his thoughts drifted to his mother. The poor woman was dying. Yes, he knew that. She had always despised the conflict and urged her son to help the effort to end it, but now, Albel was losing her. He clenched his prosthetic hand into a fist and sliced the last of the scum in half.

He looked up, not even breaking a sweat. He needed to find a worthier opponent. His boredom returned and it showed his ruby eyes. But just then, he spotted a flash of red near the heart of the battlefield. He had seen that shade before in Airyglyph, which was rare in itself.

"_Lady Nel?_" He could hear her name being shouted on the other side. There was a few Aquarian scum seemed to be surprised by her arrival. She seemed important to the Aquarian troops. A frown crossed his lips as he spotted the woman riding a lum. Her vibrant hair made her stand out as she slipped out of her black cloak. It was her alright. She must have been the one who informed Aquaria about the 'pre-emptive attack'.

Then, he heard the air dragons screeched and dive from the skies above. Albel urged his lum to ride on, toward that woman, taking the life of every worm blocking his way. He took several direct hits in the form of flames and ice, but he used his gauntlet and his blade to deflect some of them. All that matter was to get to that wench before Vox did.

However, Shelby the Heavy-Handed got there first. Albel cursed the existence of his second-in-command, calling him all sorts of insects. The urge to kill Shelby came to mind, but as much as he hated to admit it, Albel needed Shelby around to win the Black Brigade's support if intimidation did not work. "Bah, stupid-"

He was cut off by the sounds of dragons roaring, men dying in pain and Woltar calling them to fall back. It also seemed that the opposing forces were attempting to fall back as well. There was an increase in elemental spells flying about. Albel glared at Shelby, who had fallen under the edge of an icy dagger. Blood stained his armor as the soldier fell off his lum. Shelby the Heavy-Handed had been defeated by that woman! Cursing the name of his subordinate, he caught her gaze, her bright green against his deadly crimson.

"Boy!"

Sheathing his weapon, Albel snarled, cursing the wench under his breath and forced his lum to turn its heel. He could still feel her gaze upon his back. If looks could kill, he was sure that woman would try to do so. As the thoughts passed, against the noise of the footsteps and stallions rushing home, he then realized that woman could be a bit of a challenge. He remembered her name: Nel. After he spoke it aloud, he immediately growled. Thankfully, the remnants of the Black Brigade had not heard him. In fact, they were too occupied with their own losses, but only the old coot heard.

Count Woltar sighed to himself and shook his head. He had seen the maiden as well, not knowing what to think. He rode behind Albel, not saying a word.


	2. Tiresome Obligation

So…I'm not so happy with the title of this piece of work anymore. As you've noticed, I've renamed it to _Until I Find You_. I figured it was a little more appropriate, considering the plot. The rest of the gang, minus Roger and Peppita, make a cameo appearance in here so be on the lookout. By the way, I am so sorry I took forever with this chapter. I was really lazy at the end, but I needed to keep moving for plot purposes.

* * *

**Until I Find You**

II. Tiresome Obligation

* * *

She had passed through the town of Arias, earning stares from the townswomen and joyous cheers from the soldiers. Nel was supposed to be in the Sacred City, not riding off the battlefield. She could only imagine the look on Clair's expression now, eyeing her down as she returned with bloodstained hands. Her friend would shake her head and shrug her strong shoulders.

"Lady Nel, is it true? You have cut down Shelby the Heavy-Handed?"

The Crimson Blade lifted her gaze to see a few teenagers addressing her. Fresh, red runes were painted across their arms. The new trainees under Adray, she supposed. They were getting younger every year. She kept her expression neutral, but felt her heart crush. Her chest tightened and her hand flew up to clutch the spot above her heart. This was too much.

They were so young.

"Yes, I have. It should weak their morale." She answered. Shelby had been a lot weaker than she expected, but perhaps, his strength had diminished from being on the battlegrounds for a longer period of time. Nel had arrived near the end of the battle, aiding the Aquarians turn the tide of the battle. The hand clutched at her heart loosened. Maybe then, Airyglyph would give up on the ridiculous war. There were other ways of obtaining what they wanted instead of conquering the land.

"Now that Shelby is dead, do you think you can defeat Albel the Wicked?"

"Perhaps. We'll see." She paused, "Or I'll die trying." Quickly excusing herself, she rode off out toward Northeast gate, moving toward Peterny. It was a race against time. The sun was setting behind her. She had no time to stop and rest. Dinner would be served in a less than two hours. If she wasn't back by then, Lasselle would never let her hear the end of it. When she was past Peterny, she slowed down a little and recalled what the two trainees were saying back in Arias.

_Albel the Wicked._

She thought of that man. That man with the deep pools of blood for eyes, he had caught her gaze at the end of the battle. As Airyglyph retreated, she watched him go. His back was vulnerable, so open. She had been tempted to swipe a bow and arrow from a fallen archer and aim at his retreating back. Her fingers were twitching, but she held back the urge. The battle was over. Besides, Nel was an honorable warrior.

She was not one for playing dirty.

* * *

_Shit._

She could have sworn loudly, but with Lasselle leading to the throne room, she had refrained from doing so. Apparently, they were expecting her. News of the victory at the border had reached her Majesty's ears. Nel had pulled the cloak over herself as she walked behind the abhorred Magistrate, glaring at his back. Her body ached for food and rest, but those things would have to wait. Her Majesty came first above all things.

"Honestly, I can't see why Her Majesty won't marry you off. That would solve all our problems."

Laselle was hitting the nail on the head. Her scarf hid her frown as she walked on, inching closer and closer to her queen. Her Majesty had respected Nel's decision not to marry. It would be bound to attract some unwanted attraction if a nobleman happened to marry the commander of the Secret Legion; her cover would be compromised as well as the safety of her said husband. She would be a sitting duck as a nobleman's wife.

It would kill Nel to sit still.

By the time she shook herself out of her thoughts, Nel was kneeling before Queen Romeria (Aquaria XXVII). Lasselle had retreated to his spot on the queen's right-hand side, away from Nel's grasp. He was lucky to be the Magistrate; otherwise, Nel would have seriously hurt him. She suddenly suppressed her anger when she spotted a young woman with azure-colored hair, standing a few feet in front of Nel herself.

The woman was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a black corset which hugged her lithe form. Her skirt was something Nel had never truly seen before; the skirt was shorter in the front, but trailed down to her ankles in the back. She wore dark traveling boots and leggings which were cut off near the top, around her mid-thigh. Her blue hair was completely straight, except for the locks on her right side, where she had them in a braid. Upon her shoulder, she bore a brown falcon, a creature which seemed out of place in the audience chamber.

"Lady Nel, this is the Emissary of Greeton's Hagia Sophia, Maria Traydor. Lady Maria, this is the heir to my kingdom." Romeria spoke, extending her hand between the two young women. Maria gave Nel a slight curtsey. Nel followed shortly after, slightly confused at the bluenette's presence.

Hagia Sophia was Greeton's equivalent of the Church of Apris' Holy Mother. Her title meant Holy Wisdom. What did _she_ want from Aquaria? It couldn't be about the war, could it? A tense silence filled the air before Maria finally found her words, "There have been accidents on both sides of your civil war, involving citizens of Greeton. Sir Robert Leingod and Lady Jessica Traydor have been counted among the causalities. The Hagia Sophia requests that the leaders of Aquaria and Airyglyph gather in her lands to discuss the payment as their lives have been taken unjustly."

Nel held her breath. Those names were ones she had heard frequently. Robert Leingod was a man executed in Airyglyph, accused of being part of the Church of Apris; he was a martyr for a faith he never believed in. She had heard about Lord Leingod when she was gathering intelligence for her country. As for Jessica Traydor, she was caught in a civil brawl in Peterny a few months back when she attempted to return to Greeton. Nel had known about this as she was the Duchess of Peterny and signed the woman's death certificate.

It was a political way to call a temporary truce.

For a second, Nel wanted to refuse the request until she glanced at her queen. Romeria seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes clouded with decisions. Her face was turned away from Lasselle as she thought of the possibilities. Greeton could be conspiring with Airyglyph to bring down Aquaria, but Romeria could not believe Azrei would stoop that low.

She knew Vox would, but Azrei…was an honorable person.

Romeria was considering the peace talks. Nel could tell by the look on her queen's face. Aquaria had lost too much to this war. The queen had lost many of her royal guards. Laselle had lost a brother or two while Nel had lost her father and Clair.

"Nel, what do you think of the matter?" Romeria inquired. This was not the first time she had asked for Nel's opinion. Lately, these instances occurred more frequently than Lasselle would like. Nel folded her arms underneath the cover of her flowing black cloak. Out of the corner of her gaze, she noticed Maria's eyes watching her. In a way, those foreign eyes held sadness. Nel had known that sadness when she had lost her father to the war. She could only imagine what was going through their guest's mind.

Nel cleared her throat. "I think we should consider it."

Lasselle looked appalled, but everything Nel stood for appalled him. This was nothing new.

"B-b-but what of Airyglyph? Surely, they'd be planning something."

Romeria gave her advisor a sharp look. Her people were too quick to judge those who lived beyond the borders of Arias. Events have left the Aquarian people rather tense. The court was even beginning to become restless. The brief silence was then broken by the falcon's cry.

"I assure you. Airyglyph will not try anything to risk open war against Greeton as well." Maria interjected shortly after silencing her pet. "I have a partner discussing the peace talks with them. Should the negotiations do not work, he will send word via falcon immediately. Greetian falcons are the fastest in the land, You Majesty."

Nel looked to her queen. Her thoughts lingered on what would happen if Airglyph decided not to attend the peace talks. The action would be seen as an act of war, causing Greeton to attack. Of course, Airyglyph would lose; even with its brigades, the kingdom was no match for Greeton's technology. The same could be said for Aquaria, which barely stood a chance. The peace talk was the only option. There was enough time to delay the fighting so their people could recover.

"Then, what do we have to lose? We have sacrificed too much already. A few days of our time for peace talks should be enough." Romeria decided, pulling Nel away from her thoughts. Maria moved from her stance, causing the falcon to spread its wings and flutter down to her hand. The guest bowed graciously as she spoke, "Thank you. Now I must inform my partner in Airyglyph. Please excuse me."

Nel watched the woman from Greeton as she departed. Her movement was slow, but Nel learned to never judge a person by appearance. Perhaps with the right orders, that woman was deadly. Nel gulped as she turned away. She had a bad feeling about all this, but she trusted her queen's judgment.

* * *

He was neither rejoicing nor desiring to be back on the battlefield. Actually, he would rather be back at his station at the Kirlsa Training Facility than in the conference room at Airyglyph Castle. From where Woltar was sited, it appeared that Albel was brooding, but his thoughts remained on the woman. Her hair was the same color as his eyes, the color of blood. He couldn't forget her face.

"I see you've lost your second-in-command, Albel." Duke Vox snickered.

"Bah, there was no reason to go in and save if the fool could not defeat that wench." Albel replied. He made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"Sir Shelby was defeated by a woman?" asked the King of Airyglyph, Arzei.

Albel grumbled. "A red-head."

"Quite interesting indeed." Woltar remarked. His graying eyes looked to his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Albel watched the old man very carefully. This reaction was very odd. Was it remorse? Either way, it seemed the old man knew a thing or two.

"Old coot, you know of her?" Albel suddenly asked.

"That would be Lady Nel, daughter of Nevelle Zelpher, one of the greatest Aquarian spies known to roam these lands. It seems the girl has inherited her father's talent. However, if the intelligence our spies have gathered is correct," Woltar paused, putting his hands together and leaning his weight forward. "Then, that young lady is the heir to Aquaria's throne."

"I'm surprised Aquaria would let their heir waltz onto the battlefield." Duke Vox snorted. He was known for his opinion of a female monarchy. He despised women in power, believing their place was in the home and not in politics.

"With all due respect, my Lords, I don't think the Aquarian people know that she's next in line." A new voice spoke up. Albel, being the youngest and the quickest, stood from his seat and unsheathed his katana – only to have his victim dodge it. He had never seen that blue-haired _boy_ before. His green eyes were burning holes into him. A falcon rested on the shoulder pad of his brown chest plate, which bore the symbol of Greeton. His expression was surprised, but not exactly frightened.

"Fayt, you've arrived." Arzei nodded. He looked at Duke Vox and Woltar, silently dismissing them. Duke Vox glared at Albel, who the king looked at next. With a look, Arzei commanded him to step down and Albel did so, returning to his seat with arms folded across his lean chest. By the time Woltar and Vox were gone, the falcon cried and moved toward Fayt's hand, allowing him to relieve it of the message it bore.

Albel did not like the looks of this.

When Fayt unrolled the message, he looked up quickly. "Aquaria has agreed to the peace talks."

The next thing heard was Albel's roar. "_WHAT_?"


	3. Tense Diplomacy

I apologize if it feels a little rushed. I'm trying to move the story along so we can get to the good stuff. Bear with me while I use this piece for my August Novel Writing Month challenge.

* * *

_Bah, the old coot ordered me to write this damned thing. He says it'll be worth writing down everything for when my time comes. Who is he fooling? I won't be King. Arzei was drunk when he named me his heir. I am a placeholder until Arzei has an heir. That is, if the fool of a king finds himself a wife first. _

_But to the woman he chooses, it's a death wish in this day and age unless…those peace talks work._

_I certainly took the news better than Vox. The war monger stormed out of the castle when the King was done with him. I'm actually glad that the scum won't be joining us on our way to Greeton._

_Besides, I don't need him to find out about my…. That Hagia Sophia had to choose the worst time of the month. It's almost the new moon. The old coot says I'll be fine, but I don't listen to him. He won't be going with us to Greeton. He's needed back here to make sure Vox does not stage a pre-emptive strike against Aquaria. The last thing we need is to attack the wretched country and give Greeton an excuse to enter the war. _

_Hell. We are weaklings with our dragons and swords when put up against Greeton's advanced weapons._

* * *

**Until I Find You**

III. Tense Diplomacy

* * *

Romeria had ordered the caravan set off as soon as possible, meaning at the crack of dawn. Nel had gotten the rest she needed. Clothed in her Crimson Blade uniform, she walked out of her quarters only to find Maria waiting for her. The blue-haired falcon tamer lifted her gaze. A chill suddenly ran down Nel's spine.

Maria was too calm. It had frightened her.

Not even Nel was this calm when she received word of her father's death.

"Lady Ma-"

"Maria will do just fine." The woman from Greeton spoke, "I don't think I should worry about you too much, despite what your Magistrate Lasselle told me earlier. You are not a normal heir to the throne. You're quite capable of protecting yourself. However, I was ordered by the Hagia Sophia to accompany you as a guard in case Airyglyph intends to harm you. I will not get in your way, but just know that I will be nearby."

Nel sighed to herself. At least, this woman understood. "I see. Thank you for informing me."

In the silence, they walked to the gates of Aquios, where the caravan awaited them. Citizens had lined up to watch their beloved monarch off. Guards would posted along the streets in case of any riots, but Nel had no fear. Romeria was well loved by her people. They would not dare endanger their queen.

But still, Nel could not help but feel strange. As the caravan departed from the Sacred City, she wondered who the Glyphian representatives would be. The image of those wine-colored eyes flashed in her mind. Albel Nox. Nel wondered if _he_ would be there.

"A fol for your thoughts?" Maria suddenly popped up beside Nel, who was startled. The runologist blinked. She didn't hear the lum next to her. Did that man really distract her so? Nel scolded herself for thinking about that enemy. He could be her enemy again if these peace talks failed.

"The Glyphians could ransack Arias and move into the capital." Nel whispered, not wishing to alarm the other guards who were stationed around the queen. Her hands tightened at the reins of her lum. Her paranoia was normal, given her rank in the Aquarian army. Maria sighed to herself and looked to the northwest.

"It is a chance that must be taken." Maria muttered back. "You risk your life on the battlefield to protect your country. Wouldn't do the same if you knew there was a shot at peace?"

With that, Maria's lum sped off to ride ahead of the caravan.

* * *

_We are only allowed to take six people, excluding Lady Traydor. These six include Her Majesty, myself and four other guards. I am thankful that Her Majesty had not picked Adray to come with us. I believe we would have been kicked out of the Hagia Sophia's presence due to his doing if he came along._

_We have been traveling for hours, having gone through the gate in Peterny. It is almost dusk. Lady Traydor leads our group. Her falcon is always taking off. I do not know where her pet goes, but I do hope it leads us to our destination. Lady Traydor is always looking to the skies. She says it won't be long until we rendezvous with her partner. I assume the Glyphians are traveling by dragon._

_After we rendezvous, it'll be an hour from where we made camp._

_But-_

_Here comes Lady Traydor's falcon._

_I see the dragons descending._

_They are here._

* * *

"Romeria."

Albel cursed the name of his king for showing weakness. In silence, the Wicked One watched the scene unfold before him. He clenched his claw. What did he have to come along? If anyone, it should have been the old coot. Albel had no patient for politics. He would rather train than listen to fools debate.

"Arzei." The Queen of Aquaria spoke lightly. Her tone housed surprised. Her eyes were smiling. They were dyed a deep red like Albel's. Sneering, he looked away, watching four of the Aquarian guards tense. Weaklings, he thought to himself. Her ear caught the sound of a gasp.

"You." The feminine voice was a quiet whisper. He looked to the warrior who stepped out from beside the Aquarian queen.

Albel recognized her he instant he laid eyes on her. It was that woman who defeated Shelby. Her emerald gaze locked onto him. The grip she had on her lum's reins was getting tighter. The Wicked One could see how white her knuckles were getting. It seemed she had recognized him as well. The blue-haired woman then placed a hand on the red-haired woman's shoulder. A smirk graced Albel's features. Things should get very interesting.

"I believe our guards are acquainted already." Arzei mentioned in a light-hearted tone. Albel glared at his king's back. He has never seen this humor in his king for a long time. Frankly, Albel was not used to it. Either was the Queen of Aquaria's main guard.

"Yes, it seems so." Fayt agreed, nodding to a bluenette woman in the Aquarian part. The strange woman was petting the Gretian falcon perched on her shoulder as she nodded to her partner. Their words were unspoken. Their expressions were calm – the exact opposite of what the Aquarians were feeling. After all, the Wicked One himself was standing in their midst.

He had killed many of their comrades under orders.

He saw the Aquarians tense. The Aquarian was a young man. Brown hair. Albel would not remember most of his features. Violet eyes. There was a fire burning in his eyes. Albel knew that fire burning. Revenge. Temptation was too great. Albel was staring into the eyes of a boy who had been orphaned by Albel's own hand.

There was a roar and the unsheathing of a dagger. The Aquarian she-maggot (their Queen) was screaming orders. Albel's king shuddered at the tone of the Aquarian she-maggot's voice. Albel had heard that Azrei had been educated in Aquaria as a teenager prior to an outbreak of war, but did not know he was personally acquainted with the she-maggot herself.

Foolish worm, he remarked. Albel rushed forward to stop the Aquarian scum set on attacking him, but that red-headed fool got in the way. With her two daggers crossed, she blocked the Aquarian blade with ease.

"You would defy the order of our Queen?" She hissed.

"Lady Nel, that man is a monster." The boy rationalized.

Albel grew bored of the standoff. If he were her, he would have already dispatched the maggot to…Romero. Albel's face contorted into an ugly scowl. A mere thought of that worm made his insides churn. He looked up to the sky. It was near. The light of the moon would be gone from the sky in a few days.

"And so you would be if you killed him too." Nel's voice rang in his ears, breaking his trance. Was she implying that Albel was a monster? The scowl worsened. He watched as the crimson-haired maiden was losing her ground. Really? That woman defeated Shelby? Ha, that was a fluke then. And what else did Woltar say about her? She was the Queen's heir.

Albel wanted to laugh.

"Draven, this is enough. Lower your weapon." The Queen ordered calmly.

"Draven, you heard Her Majesty. Put down your weapon." Nel spoke. Her voice sounded strained. Of course, it would be if she was losing her ground.

That maggot shook his head. He should feel ashamed. Disobeying his ruler's orders was something Albel thought of doing, but he simply could since he was loyal to Airyglyph – not to Vox. At least, Azrei was sensible and did not give Albel the same orders Vox suggested for him. In Albel's mind, the red-haired fool was left with one choice.

_Kill him._

She seemed hesitant.

The maggot seized the moment and broke free from Nel, jumping back quickly before making a mad dash. In an attempt to stop him, Nel threw a dagger with deadly accuracy. It struck the maggot's chest but her timing was a little off. The tip of his blade pierced through her armor, digging into her shoulder. Nel then pushed the maggot (Draven) back, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

As Nel staggered, attempting to pull the blade from her shoulder blade, the bluenette worm then moved forward, tugging out a peculiar weapon from her robes.

"Maria, _no_!" cried Fayt.

The bluenette female worm then stood over the body. She pointed her strange weapon at Draven's chest. He had pulled out the dagger Nel had flung at him and pressed his hand against his wound to stop the blood. Maria shook as she spoke, "Nel had doubts like you, but a possibility of peace stopped her from doing what you did. Did you even stop to think if she lost someone too?"

"_Maria_!" Fayt ran from Albel's side to stop his companion.

There was a blast of blue light that erupted from the tip of Maria's weapon. Draven shuddered and then ceased all movement. The weapon this bluenette worm interested Albel; it was one of those Greetian 'swords of light' which could kill an enemy instantly upon impact. He had heard such rumors of this kind of weapon from the war councils Vox directed. Of course, when the Glyphian army requested such weaponry from Greeton, their request was denied.

The request was denied for good reason.

It simply would not be fair. Despite who he was, Albel would rather fight fairly with an opponent who willingly took up arms than a defenseless worm.

"_Maria_!" Fayt then proceeded to yell at his companion in Greetish. He was flailing his arms everywhere and gestured to the now dead body in their midst, all the while yelling at his fellow bluenette. Apparently, they had not expected this complication. Neither did the current warring parties. Maria then opened her mouth to speak calmly, replying yet again in Greetish.

"Bah." Albel's attention turned away from the conversation.

"Lady Traydor, Nel needs some medical attention." The queen-maggot sounded concerned for the well-being of her guard. A little too concerned. Perhaps, Woltar's information was indeed correct. If so, the red-head was a fool.

There was a rustling of the grass and fumbling of clothing behind Albel.

"She won't survive on a lum. It's an hour's ride to our destination." Fayt explained. "She's bleeding too much."

"Take a dragon then." Azrei spoke. "Fayt, will you lead?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Fayt then dashed toward his chimera.

Oh Folstar _no_, Albel swore in the name of the only Aquarian god he believed in. Azrei would not. He would not. Azrei placed a hand on Albel's metal-clad shoulder. He just did.

"Albel, take her."

Albel clenched his jaw. He could disobey his king. Lowering his face, his black-blonde bangs covered his eyes as he stormed over to where Nel lay. She was unconscious. The Aquarian scum must have cast a sleep spell on her. They had bandaged the wound. The blood seeped through. Blood – it was the same color as her hair. Almost _beautiful_. Bah, what in Folstar's name was he even thinking? He quickly dismissed the thought. With a sweep, he picked her up, careful not to add more injuries with his claw. He grumbled as he approached his dragon.

He put her in front of him, making it so that she could not fall off the dragon. He took off shortly after Fayt, moving toward their final destination. Albel shifted uncomfortably. Neither he nor the dragon was used to the extra baggage.

He reminded himself: the faster they got there, the faster the worm would be on her way off his beast.

* * *

She remembered being struck with a sword – Draven's sword, an Aquarian blade. That was something she had not expected. She had been attacked by one of her own. That must have reflected badly for the Glyphians.

The Glyphians, she remembered before a brief pain erupted in her head.

Eyes of red. She recalled those wine-colored eyes and the feeling of the wind brushing her face. She remembered feeling her back press against something hard – someone's chest, maybe. She was not quite sure.

Her memory was blurred.

"So you're awake now?" called a voice. "Welcome to the world of the living, Lady Nel. You've been asleep for two days."

And days were minutes. Her body wanted more rest, but her mind told her otherwise. Nel strained her neck to take a good look at the brunette woman attending to her. She appeared young and beautiful by most Elicoorian standards, but there was something about her that was odd. It must have been her huge, sea-blue eyes. She was clothed a black and white garb. The dress reached up to her mid-thigh, but the skin of her legs was covered with white stockings and black thigh-high socks.

Nel heard the click of the young lady's boots against the stone floor as the mysterious girl spoke again. "I'm afraid your body was not quite used to our medicines."

That explained why she still felt disoriented.

"Your clothes are over there." The girl pointed to a table where Nel's Crimson Blade uniform lay. "And we have bandaged your wounds. If you had out there any longer, you might have been dead."

"I…thank you." Nel said softly. The brunette merely nodded.

"And if you are feeling well enough, your queen asked me to pass along a message. She requested your presence in the meeting today if you are feeling well enough."

"That, I think I am." Nel struggled to sit up. The bed sheets fell to her waist, revealing her bandaged chest. She winced and clutched her shoulder, feeling a sharp pain. The girl beside her stood and placed a hand on Nel's shoulder, muttering a few words.

"You shouldn't try to sit up too quickly."

"Lesson learned." Nel laughed lightly.

"I'll be taking my leave. The meeting will be starting soon." With that, the brunette gracefully exited the infirmary. Nel didn't even get her name. Some great spy she was. In the midst of scolding herself, the red-haired spy climbed out of bed and slipped into her uniform. She did not want to disappoint her queen.

The architecture of the building hardly escaped Nel's eyes. She stared at the open hallways, the lack of doors and high marble arches above her head. This place was just as elegant and pure as Castle Aquaria. The thought of Castle Aquaria made her hasten her step.

With another turn at the end of the hall, she found herself entering the meeting room. Representatives of all three nations were sited across with the Aquarians on the western wall and the Glyphians on the eastern. All eyes turned to glance at her as she carefully walked to where her party was stationed. Nel bit her lip and bowed in respect to the Hagia Sophia – who happened to be that girl from the infirmary. Hagia Sophia was flanked by Maria on her right and another bluenette – Fayt, she assumed – on her left.

The girl nodded. Nel then proceeded to her seat, feeling a pair of deadly eyes upon her back. Romeria did not say anything as she placed her hand on Nel's shoulder. The red-head gave her queen a curt nod; she was fine. The Aquarian women then turned their attention to the center of the room.

Nel's eyes met Albel's piercing ones. Her hands drifted to where she was stabbed with an Aquarian blade two days earlier. Even in her fuzzy memory, she recalled a mob of black-blonde hair carrying her on a dragon while she was wounded.

After a moment of silence, the Hagia Sophia (affectionally called Sophia) put her hands together on her lap and spoke up. "King Airyglyph XIII, Lord Arzei Bohnleid. Who will be speaking on behalf of your country?"

"My heir, Albel."

Her head snapped up. _Him?_ Nel's mind shouted. _Apris forbid him from ever being king of Airyglyph. That man is Albel the Wicked. Clearly, their king has had a momentary lapse of judgment on his part._

Apparently, the same thoughts were running through Albel's head. Nel could read the horrified expression on his face, but this was quickly erased. The Wicked One proceeded to fold his arms and lean back against the wall, holding his katana on his lap. His ruby eyes disappeared behind a mop of black-blonde bangs. Nel held her breath. He appeared sinister even with his weapon sheathed.

"Queen Aquaria XXVII, Lady Romeria Zin Emurille. And who will speak on your behalf?" Sophia's voice echoed in the great hall.

The red-head prayed to Apris that Romeria would not say…

"Lady Nel."

Nel swallowed carefully. She had expected that, but had prayed for otherwise.

_Her?_ A feeling of surprise ran through Albel's mind, but did not show on his face. _Bah, she could put up a better fight than most of her troops. If the war starts again-_

"Then, I will ask this of you. What would you give to restore peace to your countries?"

Albel thought of his mother, Lady Irene Nox. His mother was an invalid ever since the _incident_. He knew she had wished for peace. As did his father. _Father_. Glou Nox. Albel remembered feeling the warm flames crawl up his arm as his father jumped in front of him, shielding him from the dragon's fiery breath. Grasping his claw, he snapped his eyes shut and turned his face away from the crowd. "Bah, anything."

"Everything." Nel spoke without hesitation. In her mind, memories of her father and of Clair flowed freely. Those people had been lost to her by the war. Her father went missing; she'd always assumed that he'd died. Clair had given her life to protect their sacred country. Nel felt the obligation to do the same. She loved Aquaria with all her heart.

"Very well then." Sophia sat in thought for some time. No one dared to speak while the holy woman thought. Nel could only hear the pounding of her heart as she waited. Her eyes drifted back to the man with blood red eyes, the Glyphian heir to the throne.

Sophia opened her mouth to speak. "What do you say about matrimony?"

Nel's heart dropped. _Holy Apris, what in the world was that child thinking?_

Albel the Wicked scowled. _What in the name of Folstar is going through that worm's head?_

And there was uproar. It was a complete hurricane of voices, shouting their disapproval.


	4. Duty Above All

_Those eyes of that girlish worm – Sophia – they are too large for someone like her. They almost pop out of her face. Fitting way for her to die, popping her eyes out and let her bleed to death. That was a torture method I haven't tried yet._

_But what in the name of Folstar is she thinking?_

_Matrimony?_

_Don't make me laugh._

_The bride will be dead, dispatched by the enemy kingdom whoever they would be, long before she made it to the altar. _

* * *

_Holy Apris!_

_The Lady Sophia certainly knows how to cause a stir, but really…marriage?_

_The groom will be dead when he lays his eyes on the bride in her wedding gown, murdered by the before they are joined as one flesh. Those who will murder the groom will defile a holy house._

* * *

**Until I Find You**

IV. Duty Above All

* * *

When the caravan returned from Greeton with Lady Maria leading the way, the Aquarians rejoiced and danced in the streets of Aquios. Nel had no doubt that more than half the people expected to hear of a massacre. After all this time growing up during war times, the Crimson Blade could not blame them. Still, the solution Sophia had placed on them lingered in her mind.

Would that be the only way to close the rift between their two countries?

Matrimony.

Romeria often glanced at Nel ever since the meeting. She couldn't have been thinking about setting her up. Her queen was an excellent strategist; Nel had no doubt in Her Majesty's abilities, but the thought of her queen putting her in an arranged marriage frightened her. Nel would not be able to back out if Romeria included the words 'duty to the state'; Nel Zelpher was the designated heir to the throne, after all.

It was times like this when Nel wished that Clair had lived.

But alas, Clair was not.

Therefore, Nel was the only suitable choice, but she had the option to say no. After all, it had to be _him_ – the Glyphian heir to the throne, Albel the Apris-forsaken Wicked. She had to admit he was decent-looking; it could have been worse, after all. She could have been arranged to marry an old geezer. She shuddered when she recalled Laselle's threat to marry her off to some Aquarian noble.

He would do just that.

"Lady Nel?" Romeria called softly.

Nel perked up. There was no sign of irritation on her face. In fact, her expression was strictly neutral, but the Aquarian queen knew better. Nel was displeased with the Hagia Sophia's proposition. After all, Nel's voice had been raised higher than the other protestors. Her only rival had been the Glyphian heir himself.

"I would like to extend your vacation," Romeria held her hand up before Nel could protest. "It has been a long week. Please think about Sophia's proposition. I would think Azrei will honor this proposition as long as I do, but it must be your decision. I cannot force you to do it."

The Queen was guilt-tripping her into doing this. Nel watched in horror as her queen gave her the dismissal nod and walked away, proceeding to the throne room, flanked by Maria Traydor and Laselle. Apparently, Maria would stay behind to send word of any trouble back to Greeton if Airglyph chose to not honor their temporary truce. Likewise, her companion Fayt Leingod would temporarily reside in Airglyph. That had also been discussed during the peace talks with Sophia.

Biting down on her lip until it bled, Nel stormed to her chambers and slammed the wooden door shut. She slipped the daggers from her belt and flung them across the room. Letting out a sigh, she bent down and pulled off her boots, also throwing them across the room, but in a different direction.

She sat herself down on her bed before flopping down. Nel lay there for Apris knows how long. By the time she looked out her window, the sun was directly overhead. There was nothing for her to do in the castle – other than reading to the noble children again. Nel shuddered. She did not want to endure the lecherous stares of the guards again, not without her weapons – but there was something for her to do, she realized.

Mentally slapping her forehead, she rolled over to the further edge of her bed and reached for her daggers, tucking them back into her belt. There was someone she needed to visit – someone who lived in Airyglyph. She pulled on her boots when she realized that the idea was insane, but then again, the matrimony idea caused all this. She frowned as she tugged on her cloak from her armchair; she would need that. Even in late spring, it was still chilly in the western territory.

She didn't bother leaving a note for anyone. She would be back before nightfall, she hoped – if she wasn't captured for being in enemy territory. Sneaking into the Glyphian land was easy enough; she was a Crimson Blade and leader of the Secret Legion. There was no problem there. She folded her arms as she approached the royal stables and began searching for her horse.

The problem was: how in Apris's name was she going to have an audience with him? He opposed the idea as well. And well, from the information she had gathered about him, Albel was not known for his social skills. That left Nel with the idea to corner him, to actually talk to him. She did not know exactly how she would accomplish such a feat, but she prayed to Apris she would succeed.

Her decision depended on how this…conversation would play itself.

"Either, I marry him and sacrifice my happiness to avoid bloodshed or I do not and blood will be spilled again." She told herself after she climbed her horse and galloped off to the west, toward the Royal City of Airyglyph – home of her enemy and possible fiancé.

* * *

It was too quiet. Aquaria had not made any moves since both parties had returned from the meeting with the Hagia Sophia. Surprisingly, Azrei did his best to keep Vox from attacking the other country – and it was working. There were no talks of war plans in the council room. Vox was not present. Thank Folstar, Albel moved to push open the door but stopped when he heard Woltar's speak up.

"So you acknowledged Albel as your heir. Who did Aquaria designate to speak?"

"Nel Zelpher." Azrei replied curtly. "She has Sir Nevelle's blazing red hair."

"Is she beautiful?"

Azrei must have nodded when Albel heard Woltar chuckle. Albel felt his claw ball into a fist. He moved to turn away from the council room, but the next spoken words stopped him.

"Woltar, you aren't thinking that, are you?"

"Glou and Nevelle were close. I remember before the war, they would say something about preserving the peace a little longer. They would offer up their own children." Woltar had answered.

_Traitor!_ Albel's thoughts snapped. Statements like this were things Albel had forgotten about his father. Only Woltar would remember such things. This made the Wicked One clench his claw.

"But Albel? Marry an Aquarian?" The king exclaimed.

That was something he expected from Vox, but not his king.

Albel's claw loosened up from the ball it was curling into. Finally, someone was in their right state of mind. Albel made a note to sneer at Woltar when in the king's presence in the next council.

"But he's always known that he would not choose his own wife. It would be arranged for him." Woltar replied. Damn that old coot to the deepest part of Folstar's kingdom! This was ridiculous. He would not marry her. He admired her strength in battle and that was all. Besides, he had been one of the loudest protestors – including the one and only Nel Zelpher.

"Albel darling, where have you gone?" sang a voice, echoing from the end of the hallway. The hairs on the back his neck stood. He told himself that he would come see her after returning from Greeton, but he had gotten sidetracked. He groaned and slipped away from the door. He pretended to just be passing by as she turned the corner.

Her brown eyes were blank until she laid eyes on him. The crown of her head was colored black, but the tips of her bangs and hairs were blonde. Anyone could see from whom Albel had inherited his hair. The woman was clothed in a dark blue, almost black silk gown.

Albel could not bear to look at her in this state.

Before him stood what was left of the great Lady Irene Nox.

"Mother." He said between his teeth, fighting the urge to snap at her.

"Albel, Albel, will you please settle down?" Her voice was haunting.

A groan erupted from Albel's throat.

She was spouting nonsense again.

"No, Mother. I have things to do."

"What about a wife? Children? I cannot give you any brothers or sisters now that your father-" That was enough. Albel held a hand up. She was the only person whom Albel would not hurt intentionally in thought or in deed. She had spoken enough.

"I'll have the old coot take you home." Without another word, he grabbed her by the arm and lead her down the hall, away from the conference room. He didn't want his mother to hear about the negotiations with Greeton and Aquaria – and of his possible engagement.

There was no way in hell he was going to accept this.

* * *

She had taken days to plan out everything. Since she was on vacation, she had all the leisure time in the world. Nel had left the city of Aquios shortly after her decision to speak to Albel and stayed in her father's house in Peterny for a day. Two days later, she had passed through Arias with a disguise, hiking through the Arias/Kirlsa Hills.

Security had been lax. It must have been due to the recent peace negotiations. It had been a week since the visit to Greeton and still, nothing. It would have been an ideal time for Airyglyph to attack, but still nothing. It was good to know that the King of Airygylph was holding true to his promise.

She made it past Kirlsa without drawing attention to herself as she had bought a Glyphian style gown upon leaving Peterny. She donned the long, warm gown under her cloak. Her hood was drawn over her head as she rode into the Royal City of Airyglyph on a horse she 'borrowed' from one of her informants in Kirlsa.

When she disembarked at the castle stables, she remained out of sight for the majority of the time. She would slip in and out of sight depending on which guards she had seen during the peace talks. Her hood was pulled back enough to show her face, but not her hair. Her hair was an instant give away. She walked by several guards who had been distracted by the castle maids.

Perhaps, finding him would be easier than she expected.

"Why won't my idiot nephew attack?"

Or not.

Around the corner, she spotted Vox mumbling to himself about war plans. If he found her, she'd be dead! Her whole operation would be jeopardized! After frantically looking around and finding an open room, the Crimson Blade warrior then slipped through a slightly open door and shut it behind her.

"Oh good day."

Nel froze. There was someone in the room with her. With shoulders tensed and her hands reached to where her weapons were strapped to her thighs, she slowly turned around to see a woman who looked strangely familiar. It was the hair: it was two-toned, its roots and the majority of it was black, but the tips were blonde. Her internal alarms went off. This woman resembled the man she was searching for. Nel's emerald eyes widened as she stumbled backward.

"Oh, you look like my dear friend. Bless Apris for she is with Him and her beloved husband now." The woman started to speak. "It's the shape of your eyes and face, deary. What was her name again? Oh, that's Amethyst Zelpher."

Shock passed through Nel's body. She almost forgot why she was hiding and whom she was hiding from. How did this woman know of her mother?

"I-I believe you're mistaken, Milady." Nel attempted to keep herself composed as she inched backward toward the door. By the time she gripped the door knob, it was already twisting.

"Mother." There was a sigh behind the door. "Are you in there?"

That voice!

Nel spun around to meet _him_ face-to-face. Whatever shock was on her face vanished completely. Her expression was extremely neutral. Well, she didn't think she'd be running into him like this. Nel would have to play this one by ear.

* * *

What was _she_ doing here?

Was she here to dispatch his mother?

Albel clenched his claw as he watched her expression. Her eyebrows furrowed. Then, there was a shifting from under her cloak. Folstar's bane, she would not! His claw grasped his katana and unsheathed his weapon, but at the same time, she had drawn both her daggers. There was a loud clash of blades.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed. "I can kill you since you're on Glyphian ground."

"I'm here to talk to you." Nel

"Oh, really?" Albel growled. "Are you sure you're not here to kill my mother?"

"Why would I kill her? She-"

"Albel darling, please don't kill my friend Amethyst Zelpher."

Nel's grip on one of her daggers loosened, allowing Albel to knock it out of her hand. Anger flashed across her face as that dagger fell to the ground.

"Amethyst? Is that what you've been calling yourself to get in here?" Albel was pushing her buttons, trying to goad her into attacking, but she would not. She refused to attack him here. She merely came to talk to him.

"Albel darling?" He heard his mother again and again, ignored her.

"That was my mother's name." Nel hissed. "And for your information, my mother is dead because of this war. Be grateful yours is still here."

That hit the nail on the head. Albel pulled away and slashed out at Nel, who barely got out of his sword's reach. Unfortunately, her cloak has been sliced at the knot, allowing the material to fall off her neck and shoulders, exposing the black, sleeved Glyphian dress she had been disguised in. Although it was Glyphian, Albel could tell an Aquarian tailor put his own spin to it since it was rather form-fitting.

"_ALBEL_!" Irene screamed.

Nel rushed to pick up her fallen dagger, but when she was at full height once more, she was pushed up against a wall. Albel's blade was nowhere to be found. Nel's daggers fell to the floor. Albel's mother was merely standing there, unable to do anything. Albel knew what thoughts were going through Nel's mind.

"Now, we can talk." Albel then pointed at his mother. "She will be witness that I didn't kill you for trespassing."

Nel looked between to Albel and his mother. The resemblance was there, but the son was completely different from his mother. She wondered if he shared traits with his father, the famed Glou Nox – her father's friend in peaceful times.

"Well?" He demanded an answer.

His crimson gaze was intimidating and contrary to popular Aquarian belief, did not kill. Nel calmed herself down and swallowed her pride. "Have you considered Sophia's idea to ending this war? The marriage and-"

"No." Albel replied sharply.

Nel frowned. "Then, you want this war to continue?"

"No."

Nel wanted to slap him, but she realized he had pinned her arms down. Albel was a twig, but he had muscle. Not that many people could successfully immobilize Nel Zelpher, but then again, he was Albel the Wicked.

"Wench, have you?" He questioned her.

Nel slowly nodded. "I did tell Sophia that I would give up _everything_ to stop this war."

He recalled her saying that vaguely, but then remembered his answer shortly afterward: _anything._ Folstar's bane, he was caught there. Bah, whatever. He could pass the task onto another noble if he intimidated one enough. That solved his problem. Albel stepped away from her and turned his back, picking up his katana from the floor.

"Nox, what about you? Didn't you say you'd give up anything to end this war? Don't you think there is anything better you can do with your life than fighting?" Nel shouted, "We're in the same position."

"Don't compare yourself to me, Aquarian!" He spat.

"Albel! Amethyst, I apologize on my son's behalf!" Irene attempted to quell the argument, but it was too late. Nel quickly reached for her daggers and sheathed them. She couldn't risk harming him. It would be counterproductive. She sighed and watched him leave.

"If this war continues, you'll be breaking your mother's heart if you die. You don't want that, do you?"

Nel had no idea how close those words hit home.

* * *

It had been three days since Nel entered Glyphian territory. She left quickly as she came, leaving Albel to his troubled thoughts. For three days, her words lingered in his mind. _If this war continues, you'll be breaking your mother's heart if you die. You don't want that, do you?_

He cursed womankind and their ability to say the most relevant things without even knowing it. He attempted to get her out of his mind, but the image of her wearing a Glyphian gown did not help him at all.

"Bah, that stupid wench!" After that, he stormed Castle Airyglyph, searching for Fayt – only to borrow his falcon. How did Albel accomplish this feat? Obviously, he was not nice to the Leingod boy. In fact, Albel did it by intimidation. It wasn't pretty when Fayt started asking questions.

Now what did Albel do with the falcon?

Send a letter to Aquaria.

* * *

Three days since she spoke to Albel, she was about to give up. It was another day of boredom. She was clearly going insane. Her muscles were aching for some work to be done. She rolled out of bed upon hearing a knock at her door. Nel mumbled a 'come in', allowing Maria to enter.

"Yes, what is it?" Nel was interrupted when Maria waved a piece of parchment in the air. The red-haired Crimson Blade raised an eyebrow. Was that a letter? Summons? Or perhaps something else?

"It's addressed to you. It's not signed so I don't know where it came from." Maria dropped the parchment into Nel's waiting hands and quickly departed from the room. When Nel was sure the Greetish woman was out of range, she opened the folded letter, which consisted of a couple of sentences. In messy script, she made out this:

_I've decided. I'm not doing this for my benefit or yours. Bah, it was bound to happen sooner or later._

Nel began to laugh. Who knew Albel the Wicked was such a mommy's boy?

* * *

_I understand that, Nox. How are we going to do this?_

* * *

_Simple, tell Their Majesties later. _

* * *

That ending was crap, but I like it a bit. Sorry for the delayed chapter. College is frustrating when it comes to coursework. I totally failed at AugNoWriMo and NaNoWriMo so those are other reasons this didn't come out earlier.

Please read and review.


	5. Wedding Vows

_This is completely ludicrous. I'm marrying Albel the Wicked._

_Oh, Clair. What am I doing?_

_I wish you were here to…Oh, never mind. I wish you weren't. Otherwise, this woman getting married would have been you! _

_I have to keep reminding myself. This is for the peace. This is for the peace my father died for._

* * *

**Until I Find You**

Chapter V: Wedding Vows

* * *

Wedding ceremonies were meant to be big and elaborate, having been planned for months. The bride was supposed to be married off in that one special gown. Her groom was supposed to dress in his finest attire to meet his partner. There were supposed to be many guests to watch their nuptial ceremony.

Considering who they were and what they meant to their individual countries, it was supposed to be that way.

However, they only had a week to plan it out. Not only that, it was Albel's idea to have the ceremony done in secret. Nel, being the bride, was left to do whatever a bride does to prepare for her wedding _alone_. It was easier said than done. While Albel was off securing a location for the small ceremony, Nel had to use her stealth to search for everything she needed.

This was insane. Nel wondered how her own mother did it. She frowned when she realized her answer. Her parents had six months to prepare for this whereas she had a week! One week!

Something Old.

Her mother's wedding gown. It was still in good condition. After all, she didn't know of a tailor who could make a dress in a week.

She wanted to murder Albel.

Something New.

She had recently bought a new silver choker. That would go with it, right? Nel began to second-guess herself.

This still did not change the fact that she wanted to murder Albel.

Something Blue.

BLUE. Blue clashed with her _red_ hair.

She was seriously going to murder him if she did not find all four!

Wait, Nel halted. She didn't have to wear blue. _Flowers_. She could have some blue in her flowers.

Something Borrowed.

Dear Apris! She was just about rip her own hair out. She didn't have anything borrowed. And she could not borrow anything of Clair's without permission from Adray. And Adray would definitely ask questions.

Apris! She wanted to murder Albel. Screw the peace! She was going to murder him!

"Nel?"

The redhead whipped around to find a bluenette woman behind her. Upon seeing her, Nel's heart dropped. How was she going to explain this? Her appearance was one she did not take into consideration.

"Maria, good afternoon."

"Likewise." The woman from Greeton chuckled. "You seem busy."

"I've found something to occupy my time." Nel folded her arms. After a short conversation about Aquarian customs, Nel dismissed herself to prepare herself for the 'wedding', leaving Maria to watch her suspiciously.

* * *

_Fayt,_

_Nel has been acting strangely. I've heard she's quite the workaholic here in Aquaria, but ever since meeting Sophia, she's been off all missions and still seems to be running around in secret. I think something's up._

_- Maria_

* * *

_Maria,_

_I agree. You remember the falcon that came with a letter? The letter that was addressed to Nel? Well, you see…Albel wrote that letter. I think they are up to something._

_- Fayt_

* * *

_They didn't! You don't think that they're considering it?_

* * *

_Possibly, Maria. Possibly. Let's observe for now. You don't know this for sure. I'll be watching Albel carefully. I don't want it to end up like that one time. I did tell you that he almost stabbed me in my sleep. Be careful. I have no idea what Nel can do._

* * *

_Fayt, I think you're right. I think there will be some kind of wedding ceremony. And before you open your mouth to ask me, I'll write an explanation. I ran into Nel while she was muttering about four somethings. You know, the traditional something new, something blue, etc. You get the point, don't you? Anyway, she asked to borrow something the other day. She asked to borrow my dagger._

…_I suppose that counts, right?_

_That dagger better not come back with blood on it._

* * *

This was obviously a non-traditional wedding by the teachings of Apris, but how Albel managed to get a priest of Apris was beyond Nel. Perhaps, it was Lady Irene's doing. After all, the woman was less of a threat to the Aquarian religion than her son. Nel observed this when Lady Irene entered the small chapel, bowing slightly as she stepped foot inside. The woman was more educated in Aquarian customs than her son may have liked.

Nel made a guess at why.

Irene knew her mother, Amethyst. It was a stab in the dark, but it made a little sense.

Nel donned her late mother's traditional Aquarian wedding gown, which may be perceived as more revealing than the conservative gowns Albel might have been used to. The gown was an ivory color and fell to Nel's ankles with slits on the sides stopping at mid-thigh. The dark red runes were visible. Nel suddenly wished she had chosen a more conservative dress when Albel scrutinized her appearance.

If he hadn't demanded her to be ready in a week, she would have found else. Nel felt her hand reaching for the concealed dagger she had borrowed from Maria. She couldn't have possibly brought hers; Albel would have recognized them. Besides, those were long daggers. She couldn't possible hide them under her gown like Maria's small dagger.

The Wicked One threw his arms in the hand. The impatience in his voice was evident. "Woman, let's get this over with."

"My Lord, there must be a witness." The Priest of Apris replied.

"And here I am." Irene called from the back of the relatively deserted chapel.

"Very well." said the Priest of Apris, motioning the soon-to-be wed duo to join hands. Slowly and very reluctantly, Nel placed her hand in Albel's gauntlet, her fingers avoiding the sharp tips of his claws. She felt a shudder run through the course of her body. She suspected the Wicked One could feel it too.

Albel was the first to speak his vow.

"I came to this place today as a man standing along; I will leave this place beside you.

Today I cross the threshold with you and enter this lifetime commitment, not for love, but for the peace my father sought. Nel Zelpher, I commit myself to you as your husband."

There was a brief silence.

Nel couldn't help but smirk. "Nox, are you sure you wrote that?"

Albel scowled, obviously insulted by her comment. "I would kill you, wench, but that would be counterproductive."

"Dear, no namecalling!" His mother scolded.

"Yes, Mother." Albel grimaced.

The Priest of Apris cleared his throat, glaring at Nel. The Crimson Blade of Aquaria nodded quickly, speaking the words she had rehearsed a few hours before. She, like Albel, had known what to say. She had known one day that a marriage would be arranged for her, but she herself had arranged this under the suggestion of Sophia. She had known for a while that she would not marry for love and accepted it now. Why, she asked herself, but she already knew the answer.

It was her duty as the heir of Aquaria.

"Albel, the miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that there may be no love," Nel swallowed, "but that there is a chance of peace. Let us commit to the miracle of peace beginning from us together. I commit myself to you as your wife."

There was a pregnant pause during which the two heirs stared at each other. Nel's emerald gaze locked with Albel's wine orbs. They breathed out the final words: "Until death do we part."

Their fates were sealed the moment they spoke those words and signed the document.

* * *

Even after the ceremony was complete, Nel's mind was screaming danger as they retreated to the Nox manor outside of Kirlsa. Her mind was too busy attempting to process the day's events. She had been wedded to Albel the Wicked for a peace her father died for. Now came the frightening part.

They had to consummate the marriage.

As Nel moved to lay herself on the bed, there was a flash of silver. Nel reached for Maria's dagger, but found that it was not under her nightgown. The blade of the katana already dug into the mattress, near her neck. She glared at Albel, who lowered his body over hers. She could feel his warm breath against her, making her uncomfortable with their closeness.

They were completely alone.

She should have known.

Nel should have known better when he agreed to the topic of marriage. She was such a fool to believe him that he was more than he appeared so quickly. Now, Nel was utterly defenseless. Albel was playing on her worse fear as a soldier. Nel shut her eyes and waited for the deathblow, but was surprised with what Albel did next.

He pressed his forehead against hers and asked, "Do you hate me?"

She snapping open her eyes to see Albel's face so close to hers. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She had never been this close to a man before. To add to the facts, this man was Albel the Wicked. She never thought she would end up in such a situation, taking him as her lawful husband but she reminded herself this was for peace.

Peace was the reason they were here now. That tense peace would be shattered if they discovered Nel's body horribly mutilated with Albel's bloody sword next to her. However, his question surprised her more than his action.

_Do you hate me?_

Did she hate him? She found herself asking that question. She gulped, wishing for her scarf to cover her throat to effectively hide her fear, but her scarf was nowhere to be found. She was left in her sleeping gown, unarmed.

It was her wedding night, the one night she shouldn't have to fear death!

And here she was, staring death in the face under the guise of her husband. Her _husband_. She was Lady Nox now, his _wife_.

That brought her back to the puzzling question.

Did she hate Albel Nox the man?

Nel had met his mother and couldn't help but pity her. All that woman wanted was her son's happiness and life. Happiness was something Nel herself could not give, but life – maybe, she could help with that. If this did not work, war would return to haunt the next generation. Nel was determined to stop its cycle. She turned her head away from his gaze, opening her lips to speak softly. "No."

"Why?" He snarled.

"You were only following orders then. If anyone, I should blame your king-"

"Yes, blame him. Blame my king for listening to that conniving uncle of his, the warmonging worm he is."

There was silence between them when Albel stood and sheathed his katana. He leaned the weapon against the nightstand closest to their shared bed. From the top of the same nightstand, Albel took the small dagger and poked his thumb with it, allowing a few drops to spill on the bed sheets.

Nel raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He growled, removing the claws from his metallic gauntlet, leaving normal-looking fingers in their place.

"I thought-"

"It's been a long day." Albel grumbled. "And the concept of marrying you is strange enough." He collapsed into bed as soon as the blood dried up. Nel scooted to her side and curled into a ball.

"Fair enough, Nox."

The Wicked One let out a slightly evil laugh, slightly shaking the bed as he laughed. The red-haired warrior felt the bed move in reaction to his shaking. "Get used to the name, woman. It's yours now."

Those two words haunted Nel as she drifted to sleep._ The name. It's yours now._ What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Albel awoke upon feeling another body cling to him. Glyphian nights were cold no matter the season. He cracked open his wine-colored eyes to see a mop of vibrant red hair. It took him a moment to realize who was clinging to him. It was almost unreal. He was married to her, the Aquarian warrior from the Battle of the Aire-Kirlsa Hills.

Why did he do it?

Part of him was disgusted, but the other half of him was slightly intrigued. And Albel, being who he was, hated himself for it.

He shifted away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Holding his head in his hand and claw, he thought over his reasons. Father. His father had sought peace. He would have wanted to see it. Mother. Albel loved her so. As much as he himself sought death, he could not bring himself to be weak and die at his hand due to her.

Albel was his mother's son.

His mother was his reminder. She didn't marry for love either; it had been arranged. She happened to be one of the lucky ones that found it later. It was bound to happen anytime soon. Albel would eventually be stuck with a bride. He glanced back at Nel. Well at least, she wasn't like those annoying worms. She was a category to herself – not that anyone would ever know about that.

Speaking of Nel, Albel could hear her begin to stir. And at that exact moment, there was a knock on the door to their chamber. A voice of a maid broke the silence. "Lord Albel, you've been summoned to court. His Majesty requests that you arrive as soon as possible."

Albel was quiet until he heard footsteps retreating.

"Wake up." He called to Nel, who grumbled and replied with "I heard."

He tossed over her cloak before leaving the room. He had left her to change. Even as her lawful husband, the idea was awkward. She was still an Aquarian. He could not bring himself to even think about willingly touching her…yet.

* * *

The entire ride to Airyglyph was a rather tense one. They had met up with Woltar, who had also been summoned. Nel tugged at her hood, lowering it before the Count of Kirlsa could take a better look at her face. Albel had told her that it would be better to surprise them all at once. Nel unwillingly agreed, but never said it aloud. When Woltar questioned Albel about her identity, the Wicked One merely said, "Someone I need to present at court."

"Oh." Woltar did not question him any further, but there was some suspicion in his eyes. During the ride to the city of Airyglyph, Albel did not address her directly by name. Instead, he would call her 'wench' or 'woman', but never Zelpher or her new 'title'.

The rest of the ride was quiet after that conversation, but Nel could feel Woltar's gaze on her. She had a sinking suspicion that he knew something. She bowed her head, tugging at her hood further. She kept her identity concealed even as they entered Castle Airyglyph. A rush of warm air blew past them as they approached the throne room.

Then, Albel suddenly grabbed Nel's wrist. His lips were dangerously near her ear. To an innocent maid, it looked as if he were whispering sweet nothings, as a lover could do, but it was still Albel the Wicked. He hissed into her ear, "And woman, if you think I insult you, Vox will do it worse."

She pushed him away, shaking her head. "Do you know who you're speaking to, Lord Husband?"

She had mocked him. Albel clenched his claw into a fist. She would not get away with that. They entered the presence of the Glyphian ruler. Albel merely folded his arms, tilting his head slightly in a mock bow. Nel, however, did a full curtsey.

"And Albel, who is this polite, young lady beside you?" asked the noble voice of the King.

There was a silence that followed so tense that one could cut it with a knife. Nel glanced at Albel, who shifted uncomfortably. It had been his idea to inform the Glyphian King as he had been summoned to court. He couldn't be chickening out now. This was Albel the Wicked!

"She's my wife." The Wicked One replied monotonously before turning to her. "Would you like to introduce yourself or should I?"

He was mocking her there. And he knew it. Nel frowned.

"Albel, you're giving her a choice. She's only a woman." That was the slap to the face from Vox. Boy, was he going to get it now. Nel felt her blood pressure rising. Albel smirked, knowing Vox's comment set off something in Nel. She pulled down her hood forcefully to reveal her face and vibrant red hair.

"And heir to the kingdom of Aquaria, your neighboring country." She announced.

Vox's expression was grim. No, that was an expression that satisfied Albel. Everyone in the room could read his thoughts on the matter. And they all left it unspoken, but the thought remained. _By her marriage to Albel, an Aquarian would be the future queen of Airyglyph if Azrei passed on._

"Quite the match you've found on your own, my boy." Woltar laughed, lightening the heavy mood. "If it isn't Nevelle's daughter. What a sight for sore eyes. You resemble your father with that stare."

"You…knew my father?" There was some hesitation in her voice.

Albel glared at Woltar, quietly warning him to choose his words carefully. Nel, with her extraordinary sense, noticed this strange exchange and was curious. Her curiosity did not quiet down when the elderly count spoke. "Why, yes. Yes, I did. He was a good man."

How strange indeed. Nel fidgeted in her cloak. She was in the den of lions alone. Either, they would honor the truce and let her live. Or they would have Albel kill her then and there. The redhead sucked in a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst.

* * *

"_Maria?"_

"_Nel, what have you done?"_

"_Here is your dagger."_

"_There's a bit of blood on it."_

"_Lady Nel, what have you done?"_

"_Magistrate Lasselle, it is as I've told you. I've married."_

"_And what pray tell is your new name, Nel?"_

"_Lady Nox."_

"_Outrageous!"_

"_Silence, Lasselle. Nel, now is not the time for jokes."_

"_I assure you that I am not joking, Your Majesty. You may remove your disguise, my lord husband." _

_May I never forget that day. My father must be rolling in his grave with laughter. Bah, I would be. I suppose my cruel trickster side is revealing itself now that the fights on the battlefield are over. Now, it begins in court. Vox clearly shows his displeasure with the…arrangement. More so now that I've actually married _her_ – the Aquarian wench. _

_That wench…bah, as long as she can keep up, I can be entertained until that time comes._

* * *

Here I go, moving the plot along yet again. And you can safely assume that the Glyphians honored the truce. This is a much slower update than the last one since I'm finishing up my first year of university. Dance and be glad that I updated. I've wanted to put in my spin of the "do you hate me" scene with Nel and Albel. And finally, I've posted it.

Anyways, the non-traditional wedding vows were ridiculous to write since I am still a youngling and will not be getting married anytime soon. It was also hard to keep both Nel and Albel in character. Fayt and Maria seemed in character to me considering how much screen time their letters to each other took.

I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, but I have to keep the plot moving along before my muse begins to lose interest in this. I promise this will get a lot better! D:


End file.
